1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position information recording camera for use in connection with camera accessories. The position information recording camera has particular utility in connection with satellite positioning systems that may be connected to a camera to imprint positioning data on a photograph.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Position information recording cameras are desirable as an improvement to conventional film or digital cameras that would automatically document the current location where the still-image or video recording was made.
The use of camera accessories is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,078 to Kimura et al discloses a camera utilizing a satellite positioning system that receives an electric wave including position information from a satellite of Global Positioning System. The camera then records on a photograph the position together with a photographed image. Wherein if a photographing attitude of the camera is arbitrarily changed in accordance with an image to be photographed, the camera comprises an enabling device to make the receiving of the electric wave through an antenna possible regardless of the photographing attitude of the camera. However, the Kimura et al ""078 patent does not have a satellite positioning recording capability that may be visually invisibly encoded into a recorded image.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,644 to Suzuki et al discloses a camera that includes position information recorder incorporated into the camera. A position measurement unit receives position information via a GPS which is a position measurement system using satellites and that performs position measurement to calculate a position. A receiving state determination unit determines the state of receiving the position information. A memory stores position measurement data, and a magnetic recording unit records data in the magnetic recording area of film. When position measurement data cannot be fetched, position measurement information stored in the memory immediately before is read out and recorded. However, the Suzuki et al ""644 patent does not have a satellite positioning recording capability that may he visually invisibly encoded into a recorded image.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,884 to Honda et al discloses a camera having a data recording function that has means for receiving an electric wave which is transmitted from an external device in a wireless manner (e.g., equipment for radio navigation systems, satellites and radio stations). When an image of an object is recorded at every shot on a recording medium loaded in said camera, a data corresponding to every shot is recorded in accordance with the electric wave received by said receiving means. Preferably said camera further has means for detecting a place where the photo-taking operation is carried out and in accordance with the detection of said detecting means, the data corresponding to every shot is recorded. Thus, records of the object image together with data relating to place can be obtained without any manual operation prior to every photo-taking operation. However, the Honda et al ""884 patent does not have a satellite positioning recording capability that may be visually invisibly encoded into a recorded image.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a position information recording camera that allows satellite positioning systems that may be connected to a camera to imprint positioning data on a photograph. The Kimura et al ""078, Suzuki et al ""644 and Honda et al ""884 patents make no provision for a satellite positioning recording capability that may be visually invisibly encoded into a recorded image.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved position information recording camera which can be used for satellite positioning systems that may be connected to a camera to imprint positioning data on a photograph. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In this respect, the position information recording camera according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of satellite positioning systems that may be connected to a camera to imprint positioning data on a photograph.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of camera accessories now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved position information recording camera, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved position information recording camera and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a position information recording camera which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a satellite position sensor connected to a conventional camera. The satellite position sensor is capable of outputting satellite position data A central processing unit is electrically connected to the satellite position sensor. The central processing unit is capable of deriving a position measurement from said satellite position data. A recorder is connected to the conventional camera. The recorder is electrically connected to the central processing unit. The recorder is capable of recording an encoded position measurement derived from the satellite position data on a photographic impression.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a position measurement complete circuit, an encoding switch, a visible ink cartridge, a ultraviolet ink cartridge and a memory module. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved position information recording camera that has all of the advantages of the prior art camera accessories and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved position information recording camera that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved position information recording camera that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such position information recording camera economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new position information recording camera that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a position information recording camera for satellite positioning systems that may be connected to a camera to imprint positioning data on a photograph.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a position information recording camera that would automatically document the current location where the still image or video image was made.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.